The Warring Warrior Scientist (Lied)
[[Datei:Rise18_112_WarWarScien.jpg|thumb|360px|''The Warring Warrior Scientist]]The Warring Warrior Scientist'' ("Der kriegerische Kriegerwissenschaftler") ist ein Musicalsong aus der Folge "The Evil League of Mutants" in der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Darsteller *'John Cena' als Baron Draxum *'Tim Simons' und Sam Richardson als Hunginn und Muninn *'John Lydon' als Meat Sweats *'John Michael Higgins' als Warren Stone *'Rhys Darby' als Hypno-Potamus *'Fred Tatasciore' als Repo Mantis *'Paul Scheer' und Jason Mantzoukas als die Sando Brothers Text Hunginn und Muninn: He is the very model of a warring warrior scientist, He’s mutated things from vegetable, animal, to cyclist. We want those littleTurtles to crush them with our iron fist. From Brooklyn to the bowery he’ll grind them into nothingness. As a boss, he is extremely caring and a touch quite passionate, But all they do is treat him as their classic villain antagonist. Our evil friends here today, he has some exciting news. - (gesprochen) Exciting News. Hunginn und Muninn: ‘Twas thirteen years ago today he made those Turtles with the ooze. alle: ‘Twas thirteen years ago today he made those Turtles with the ooze? ‘Twas thirteen years ago today he made those Turtles with the ooze! Hunginn und Muninn: At the Battle Nexus Draxum found himself the perfect human fight-er, He was the greatest champion; his abs there were none tight-er. Mutating him was going to be nothing short of masterful. With warriors made from him, the Baron would be oh so powerful! alle: Mutating him was going to be nothing short of masterful. With warriors made from him, the Baron would be oh so powerful! Muninn: The Turtles' rejection of him is nothing short of blasphemous! Hunginn: In several social circles he’s unison with - fabulous. Baron Draxum: (gesprochen) Fine, I guess I’ll give them what they want. (singt) After I gave them life, my lab was set on fire and destroyed By a cheesy action hero whose movies I don’t enjoy. So I presumed him lost and therefore I had all but given up, Only I discovered weeks ago that they in fact had not burnt up! Now that you know their origins, it’s time for us to make a plan! And yes, we’ll need the skills of everyone, including Anchorman! alle: And yes, we’ll need the skills of everyone, including Anchorman! Baron Draxum: Now, my friends, the time is here we mutants come together for a stand. Let’s put a close on our first meeting of our merry little band. So join me in ending them, our greatest foes, for I insist I am the very model of a warring warrior scientist! alle: So join him in ending them, our greatest foes, for he insists He is the very model of a warring warrior scientist! Video Trivia *Der Song ist eine Parodie des Lieds "I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General" aus dem Comedymusical The Pirates of Penzance. Einige visuelle Szenen wurden wahrscheinlich aus dem Musikstück "Be Prepared" ("Seid Bereit") aus dem Disney-Trickfilm [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_König_der_Löwen The Lion King] inspiriert. Siehe auch *"Life at Sea" aus den IDW Comics, in dem eine weitere Parodie des Originallieds vorkommt. Quellenverzeichnis * Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Soundtracks